What if Folsom Prison Blues
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if someone Sam and Dean knew was in that jail also? Chapter 6 of 6 up
1. Incarceration

What if someone they knew was also in that jail?

Sam and Dean sat in the prison cafeteria finishing their lunch. Dean thought the chicken wasn't half bad, but Sam thought it was disgusting. He pushed his towards Dean.

"So, this Moody guy is suspect number one for our vengeful spirit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he died of a heart attack which is what all the other victims have died from and he was housed in the old cell block which they just reopened," Dean explained once again.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked for the hundredth time. He hated being in here. He was so afraid they wouldn't be able to get out.

"Pretty sure," Dean answered.

"Well, considering our circumstances I'm going to need better than pretty sure," Sam responded.

"Really pretty sure," Dean smiled. Then he noticed that Sam really did seem agitated. He didn't realize that this job was going to bother him so much. "Look we'll be out of here two days tops. I promise. We just have to find out what Moody left behind and destroy it."

"OK, well let's get to work," Sam said and pushed his chair back and stood up. Dean did the same and started to walk out ahead of Sam. The disgusting lunch once again caught Sam's eye and he looked back at it and ended up running into one of the other prisoners.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" the other prisoner demanded angrily.

"Right, I will," Sam said, wanting to appease the grizzled, experienced prisoner.

"He said he was sorry," Dean said coming over to protect his brother.

"Dean," Sam warned. He didn't want Dean causing any trouble either. He just wanted in and out as quickly as possible. To his surprise the other prisoner turned around and walked away.

"That's the way you have to talk to these guys. Instant respect," Dean informed Sam. He didn't intend to be here more than a couple of days, but wanted to make sure Sam wasn't going to let himself get pushed around.

"You were saying," Sam said as he noticed the guy he bumped into coming back towards them with three other guys. The first guy swung at Dean, who evaded it and twisted his arm behind his back. "We can end this right now, no harm, no foul," Dean said, whispering into his ear.

Lucas, the instigator, considered for a moment, but knew that he couldn't do it. He was top dog in this place and if he let this smart-alec newcomer show him up he would lose all respect. He kicked out at Dean got out of the hold and managed to land a punch to Dean's stomach. That was all they had time for before the guards showed up.

"What's your name?" Deacon asked Dean, even though he knew full well what it was. He hadn't expected these guys to get in trouble here. They were here to do a job and escape, but if he showed them preferential treatment, it would look suspicious and he could lose his job, or worse yet, end up an inmate here.

"Winchester," Dean answered.

"Well, Winchester, you're not off to a very good start." He hated to do it, but he took his nightstick and jammed it into Dean's stomach. It's what he would have done to any other inmate. "Take them to solitary," he told the other guard.

Dean looked at Sam and said, "Are we having fun yet?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around the room. This room was now full of enemies that Dean had made for him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean was in the tiny solitary cell across from Lucas. He decided to maybe try and make amends.

"I wish I had a baseball," he said.

"I wish I had a bat so I could bash your head in," Lucas answered angrily.

"OK, so much for bonding in solitary," Dean said to himself. It was going to be a long night. He sighed and noticed that his breath was foggy. He got out and looked out through the bars at the clock. It stopped. All the signs of a ghost showing up. Not good.

"Lucas, stay still," he instructed the other guy.

"Why? What's going on?" Lucas asked. But before Dean could answer him, he heard Lucas screaming and knew it was too late. Two guards came rushing in and Dean could hear them opening the other cell.

"Oh well, just another dead scum bag," he heard one of them say.

Dean blamed himself for this one. If he hadn't gotten into that fight, maybe they would have found the remains and burned them by now and Lucas would still be alive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was given his work assignment—cleaning the bathrooms. Could be worse, he thought to himself. He was partnered with another inmate.

"How you doing?" Sam asked as they were mopping up.

"I'm 45 years old and mopping the floor of a crapper with bars on the walls. How do you think I'm doing?" Randall answered bitterly.

"Sorry. Bad ice breaker," Sam apologized. "My name's Sam."

"I'm Randall."

Sam couldn't believe his luck. "Weren't you the one that was there when that guard died?"

"Yeah," Randall said. He didn't want to talk about it. Weird crap was happening in this jail.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They say the stress of the job got him," Randalal answered shortly.

This guy knew something. Sam could tell. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Why are you in here kid?" Randall asked instead.

"I've got an idiot for a brother," Sam responded as the door to the bathroom opened and a prisoner entered. Sam looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. Cell Mate

"Gordon? What are you doing here?" he asked. Gordon was supposed to be in jail in Indiana for murdering Scott Carey. Not here in Arkansas.

"Sammy. Good to see you," Gordon said. He had no idea Sammy Winchester was in this jail. It shouldn't be too hard to kill him in jail. He would be caught of course, but he was already in jail, so what difference would it make. He hoped Dean wasn't around. It would make it even easier. "Apparently there was a little problem with that anonymous tip to the cops for the Scott Carey murder. I killed another one of you freaks here, and apparently there is some evidence. They extradited me, but I should be out soon." He smiled wickedly.

Randall was watching this. He was a good judge of character and he thought the kid was OK. He didn't know this idiot brother of his, but he was probably the real problem. This new guy, though, he was trouble. He could feel it. Gordon used the bathroom and left, but not without throwing Sam a meaningful look. Sam shuddered. He was more determined than ever to get out of there.

"Who was that?" Randall asked.

"Nobody. You ever hear of Mark Moody?" Sam asked. No more playing around. He had work to do.

"Yeah. I was in the cell block when he bought it," Randall asked, wondering at the question and the quick change of subject.

Once again, Sam couldn't believe his luck. "Yeah? He died of a heart attack right?"

"Sure, he had a heart attack after the guards beat him. There was so much blood it was hard to clean out."

The blood must be it, Sam thought. He had to find a way to get into that old cell block and burn the blood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon walked out to the exercise yard. He scanned the whole place and saw no sign of Dean. This was very good news. He similarly searched the library and cafeteria. He even managed to get into the laundry room and kitchen and didn't see him anywhere. He was pretty sure Dean Winchester wasn't here to protect his brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Since Sam had seen Gordon in the bathroom he had been doing his best to avoid him all day. When Gordon came to the exercise yard, Sam left to go to the cafeteria. Gordon hadn't followed him, so Sam hung out there all day, even though it stank. His good luck was about to come to an end, though.

"Winchester, you're cell mate was released, so you have a new one," the guard told him as he ushered Sam into his cell at the end of the day.

Sam would have been glad to hear that except for the fact that his new cell mate was none other than Gordon Walker.

"I can't share a cell with him. He wants to kill me," Sam pleaded with the guard.

"Sorry, no roommate changes," the guard taunted. He hated prisoners. They were all filthy scum who were wasting tax payer money. He thought all prisoners should get the death penalty, so if one of them killed another one, good riddance. He shoved Sam into the cell and slammed the door.

Gordon had already found out who his cell mate was to be, which was why he had left Sammy alone all day. So much easier to kill the freak tonight while he slept.

Sam knew whatever he did, he couldn't fall asleep. Not with Gordon in the same cell. He sat up on his bed and rocked back and forth trying to stay awake.

Gordon was patient and waited for Sam to fall asleep, but he could tell that he was trying to stay awake and being a hunter that was probably a skill he had developed. Gordon was a light sleeper and if Sam moved or changed his breathing he would know about it so he decided to get some sleep. Sam would have to sleep sometime and when that happened, he would be waiting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the morning, the guards came to let the prisoners out for breakfast and rec time. Opening Sam and Gordon's cell, the guard said, "You'll be spending some time with your lawyer, Walker," and led him in the opposite direction.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. With any luck he would be gone tonight and wouldn't have to see Gordon again. He went out to the yard for their free time before breakfast. Dean had beat him out there and was playing poker with a couple of inmates—and winning of course.

"You don't even smoke," he noted as Dean scooped up his winnings of cigarettes as the other inmate went away angry.

"It's the currency of the realm," Dean smiled at Sam, glad to see that he had made it through the day without him without any visible problems. "Lucas was attacked last night."

"Moody?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, cold spot, clock stopped. He did everything but yell boo."

"Well, I found out there was so much blood that they had trouble cleaning it up. That has to be what's keeping him here," Sam said, suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to it?" Dean asked. The blood would be in the old cell block and they were in the new cell block.

"I have a plan," Sam said. He had found time to ask Deacon a quick question about the layout of the prison yesterday and let Deacon know his plan. Deacon was on board and would guide the other guards in the right direction. "But, we don't have any accelerant, how are we going to burn it?"

"I'll trade some cigarettes for a lighter and we can use the fluid from that," Dean said.

Sam nodded and explained the rest of the plan to Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lunch time found Sam and Dean in the cafeteria ready to implement their plan. "Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as they went through the line.

"Pretty sure," Sam said.

"Well, considering our circumstances, I'm going to need better than pretty sure," Dean replied.

"Really pretty sure," Sam said, mocking Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed toward Tiny, the grossly misnamed prisoner so he could start a fight with him and distract the guards while Sam made his way to the old cell block.

As Dean goaded Tiny and was rewarded by being attacked by him, Deacon guided the other guards over to them to break it up and Sam slipped into the kitchen to grab some salt and make his way to the vents to bring him to the other cell block.

Deacon and the guards were just breaking Dean and Tiny up, when Dean looked up and saw Gordon Walker entering the cafeteria. What the hell was Gordon doing here?


	3. Infirmary

"Infirmary, both of them," Deacon said, noting that they had both managed to injure each other badly enough to warrant medical attention.

"No, I'm OK," Dean said, not wanting to leave Sam alone with Gordon. When had he gotten here anyway?

"You're going," Deacon said firmly, wondering what Dean's problem was. The plan was for Sam to take care of business and then they would leave tonight. Dean didn't have anything to do for several hours. He shook his head and nodded to the guard who carted off Dean and Tiny.

Gordon was surprised to find Dean here. He wondered where he had been all day yesterday. Probably solitary if today was any indication of how he was conducting himself in jail.

Oh well, it looked like he would be out of the way today, too and Sammy was tired this morning. No way he wasn't falling asleep tonight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam climbed down the shaft to the old cell block and looked around until he found a very bloody mattress. This was it. He shook some salt on it, empty two lighters onto it, lit a match and watched the bloody part burn. That should take care of it and Deacon would have them out of their before it was time to go back to the cells for the night. Hopefully, he wouldn't even have to see Gordon again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sorry about calling you fat, Tiny," Dean apologized. "I can't tell you why, but I had to make you mad." Dean wasn't really paying attention to Tiny's response. He was thinking about Gordon. If Gordon found out Sam was there, too, there was no telling what he would do. Dean did not put it past Gordon to try to kill Sam right in front of the guards. And if he did, well, then he would meet the same fate from Dean's hands.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a ghostly figure coming through the wall. His first thought was why Sam hadn't burned the blood yet, but then he realized there was no way this was Mark Moody. For one thing this was a woman, plus she was dressed in a nurse's uniform, not a prisoner's. Dean was surprised when she came straight at him and not for Tiny. He noticed the salt on his lunch tray and grabbed for it as her icy hand penetrated his chest. He screamed and hurled the salt at her as he watched her disappear with satisfaction. Hopefully, she would stay gone.

Then he heard Tiny screaming. "Tiny!" he yelled. He kind of liked the giant. "Guard! Guard!" he screamed for the guard, but knew even if he showed up in time, there was nothing he could do. Tiny was dying at the hands of a ghost, and again, it was all his fault. He hadn't even identified the ghost correctly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Deacon approached Sam while he and Randall were cleaning one of the bathrooms. "Why don't you get a head start on the next one," he instructed Randall. Randall shrugged and left.

"Dean won't be able to leave the infirmary until tomorrow, so you're 'escape' will have to wait until tomorrow evening," he informed Sam.

Sam paled. "Why, what happened?"

"Tiny had a heart attack. Did you get rid of the ghost?"

"Yeah, but it took me a while to find the right mattress. He probably attacked while I was looking. What does this have to do with Dean?" Sam asked.

"The nurse is concerned with all the heart related deaths, so she wants to keep anyone who goes to the infirmary overnight for observation. It makes sense, so I can't really argue with her," Deacon explained.

"OK, tomorrow then," Sam said, knowing there was nothing Deacon could do without getting into deep trouble himself. He could stay awake for one more night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sammy, want me to sing you a lullaby?" Gordon asked with a smirk as they were locked into their cell for the night.

"No, thanks," Sam answered.

He sat up rocking back and forth again, but after several hours, he didn't think he could stay awake any longer. He could tell that Gordon was asleep and decided just to give in. There was only a couple of hours until the guards would wake them up anyway. He slowly and silently lay down and immediately fell asleep.

Gordon noticed a movement and instantly came awake. Years of hunting had honed his instincts so he could feel almost any movement while sleeping. Knowing this, was the only reason he allowed himself to sleep in the first place. He had figured, correctly, that sooner or later, Sam would let his guard down, thinking Gordon safely asleep. He waited a few minutes to make sure Sam was deeply asleep and then got up as quietly as he could.

He removed his pillow from the bed and bent over and placed it over Sam's head. Sam, of course, woke instantly, but Gordon quickly ducked under the top bunk and laid on top of Sam, pinning him and his arms in place.


	4. Prison Break

Sam was trying to struggle but Gordon was so heavy. Suddenly he stopped trying to free his arms and attempted to roll over. That caught Gordon off guard and he clattered to the floor. Sam took in a deep breath and just as Gordon was about to lunge at him again, a guard came in response to the noise that was being made.

"What's going on in there?" he demanded as he peered through the bars.

"Had a bad dream. Fell out of bed," Gordon said.

Sam didn't say anything. He just needed to stay out of trouble until the next evening and he and Dean would be gone. The guard said something inane and left. Sam sat up and glared at Gordon. He would not be falling asleep again this night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Sam practically ran out to the exercise yard to find Dean.

"We've got a problem," Dean said immediately.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Moody isn't the ghost," Dean explained about the nurse.

"So, the ghost is some nurse who used to work here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said.

"You know, yeah I guess isn't really working for me right now. I told Deacon this was over. We're getting out tonight," Sam said. As far as he was concerned, there was no room for debate on this.

"Did you know Gordon was here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Has he been bothering you?" Dean asked. If Gordon was bothering Sam, they were out of here tonight. Otherwise, he wanted to finish the job right.

"No," Sam said. He figured if Dean knew that Gordon had tried to smother him last night, Dean would kill him and then there would be no getting out ever.

"OK, then. Let's do some research," Dean said, hoping that Sam's favorite word would bring him out of his funk.

"How? Maybe you haven't noticed but we're in jail," Sam replied, testily. He was so tired.

"How did you find out about Moody's beating?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and then led Dean over to Randall. They questioned him about the nurse and found out her name and the fact that she apparently killed cons when she was alive also.

"That's got to be her," Dean said. "I'm going to talk to our lawyer and see if she can figure out where she's buried. If she finds that out, we don't have to stay here anymore."

"Great," Sam said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sammy, I've noticed you been hanging on your big brother all day. Nice to get you alone," Gordon said as he came up to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. Sam shrugged it off and started to walk away, but Gordon grabbed his collar. Sam noticed two guards starting to look their way and tried to figure out a way to extricate himself without possibly starting a fight and ending up in solitary.

"What's going on?" he heard Deacon say from the other direction.

"Nothing," Gordon answered. "Just a little chat."

"Well, if you have so much time on your hands, I have some work for you," Deacon said as he grabbed Gordon's collar and dragged him off to some menial task. He shouldn't have done that, giving Sam extra protection, but it was the least he could do, with all that they had done for him and he doubted the other guards would have noticed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean came out into the yard. "Is she going to find out?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so," Dean answered.

"Well, that's too bad, but we have to leave," Sam hissed. His encounter with Gordon, and lack of sleep were really taking their toll.

"We can give it a couple of days," Dean countered.

"No, we have to leave tonight," Sam said desperately.

Dean knew they were supposed to be staging a fight, but the desperation in Sam's eyes seemed real. He couldn't worry about that now, though. He grabbed Sam and right on cue, Deacon and another guard came to break them up and cart them off for punishment.

Once the four of them were alone in the shower room, Decaon sent the other guard away saying he wanted to handle things by himself. The guard had given him a knowing look and left quickly.

"So, this is over?" Deacon confirmed.

"No, turned out it wasn't Moody, but a nurse that used to work here," Dean said.

"So, what now?" Deacon asked.

"We stay and get more info," Dean answered.

"No, we have to leave now," Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. You're being unreasonable," Dean replied.

"Does this have anything to do with your cell mate?" Deacon asked.

"The one with a crush on you?" Dean asked, annoyed. He couldn't believe that was what had Sam so upset.

"Gordon," Sam said.

"Since when is Gordon your cellmate?" Dean asked.

"Since our second night here. Can we leave? We can find out where she's buried on the outside," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, that reminds me. Your lawyer left this for you." He handed an envelope to Dean.

Dean sighed a breath of relief. "What is it?" Sam and Deacon both asked.

"She told us where the nurse was buried. We'll take care of this tonight."

Sam also breathed out. He was really afraid that Dean would have made him stay and he didn't think he could survive another night with Gordon.

"OK, son, make it look real," Dean said, as he unscrewed the grating for them to escape. He had already arranged for their car to be waiting for them outside. The escape should be simple.

Dean grinned at Deacon, glad he could give him a little payback and punched him, knocking him out, as they had planned. Sam then crawled into the vent, followed by Sam.

Gordon happened to walk through the door at that moment. He heard something was going down with the Winchesters and wanted to get a peek himself. He looked through the door, just in time to see Dean punch out the guard and then disappear into the vent. He hurried to catch up.


	5. Grave Digging

Sam and Dean emerged on the outside of the prison. "Oh, am I glad to see you," Dean said, when he saw his baby parked right outside the gate.

"Let's just get out of here," Sam said.

"I would love to see the look on Henriksen's face," Dean said, referring to the FBI agent who seemed to have nothing better to do than to hunt them down.

"Really? Because I'd be happy to never see him again. We're not exactly out of the woods yet," Sam said, as alarms started going off.

"Good point," Dean said, and they both quickly threw on jackets to cover their bright orange prison jumpers and hopped in the car and sped off.

Gordon was just getting out when he saw the car take off. He saw an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and ran into the woods to evade the guards. As he was nearing the highway on the other side, he took a peak at the contents and smiled to himself. Apparently the Winchesters had been hunting in there and now he knew exactly where to find them if he hurried.

Unbelievably lucky, he saw a man trying to change a tire at the edge of the woods. He hurried over as the man was intent on his task. "Want help?" he asked.

The man looked up smiling, and then froze as he took in Gordon's jumper. He went to stand, but Gordon had bent over and grabbed the wrench out of his hand and hit him in the head with it. The man went down unconscious. Gordon quickly dragged the man into the woods and traded clothes with him. He made quick work of the tire change and took off in the direction of the cemetery. He had gotten to know this town pretty well when he came out to kill Robert Jordan. He had been the biggest freak of them all. He was a pyrotechnic. He could start fires with his mind. He'd nearly taken Gordon down, but he had managed to pull the boy into the fire of his own making. Priceless.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We have to hurry before Henriksen gets to the lawyer," Sam said as they headed to the grave to dig it up. They had taken a few minutes earlier to hide and change their clothes so they wouldn't stick out anywhere.

"I thought she couldn't talk, the whole lawyer-client privilege thing," Dean said, confused.

"Privilege doesn't apply, Dean," Sam said. He may not ever have gotten to law school, but sometimes his pre-law degree came in handy.

"Great, so she'll talk?"

"She has to, or face being disbarred," Sam said as they reached the grave.

"Then, let's go," Dean said and they both started digging as fast as they could.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon drove by the cemetery when he saw Dean's car. He could see they weren't with it and assumed they were digging the grave. He parked his car out of sight and ran back. He knew about their weapons stash in the trunk. Every hunter knew. It was legendary. He broke into the trunk and grabbed a gun and a couple of knives and then shut the trunk again. He decided to wait here, rather than take a chance of missing them while looking through the graveyard for them. He hid behind the car, so they wouldn't see him as they approached.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"So, why didn't you tell me about Gordon?" Dean asked as he threw the match on to the salted and gassed corpse.

"I didn't want to complicate matters. I just wanted to do our job and get out," Sam answered.

"But if someone or something is threatening you, I need to know," Dean said. "I straight out asked you if he had been bothering you and you said no. I could accept that before I knew he was your cell mate, but come on. Do you really expect me to believe he paid you no attention all alone in a cell all night for two nights?"

"He tried to smother me," Sam admitted.

"And you didn't think that was important?" Dean yelled.

"Shh. The Feds are after us, remember? She's done burning. Let's go. "

Normally they would have reburied the ashes, but time was of the essence, so they decided to leave it.

When they got back to the car, Sam walked around to the passenger side and was greeted by Gordon pointing Dean's gun at him. Sam froze for a second and then swung down and out with his shovel. Gordon was faster, though and grabbed the shovel, throwing Sam off balance and knocking him to the ground. Dean looked over in time to see Sam go down and Gordon pop up.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Why don't you put the shovel down and come over here," Gordon invited, while keeping the gun pointed down at Sam. Dean couldn't see Sam, but could guess at the gun's target. The shovel wasn't likely to do him much good anyway, so he put it down and walked around the car, keeping his hands in sight so Gordon wouldn't panic.

"How did you get out?" he asked, suddenly realizing, he should still be in jail.

"Followed you," Gordon answered.

"How did you know where we were?" Sam asked. He was beginning to feel like Gordon had Sam-radar or something.

"You dropped a love letter from your lawyer. Nice con you played, getting her to give you this information," Gordon grudgingly admired.

Dean had reached the other side of the car and was standing next to Sam. "Now what?" he asked.

"I kill you. I really only want to kill Sam, but I think that's a little impractical. If I kill Sam and leave you alive, I've signed my own death warrant," Gordon said.

"That's true," Dean said, and leaned over to pull Sam up.

"Don't move," Gordon ordered.

"You just said you're going to kill us anyway. So, why should I do anything you want me to?" Dean asked, wondering why Gordon hadn't just shot them already.

Sam was wondering the same thing. Then he realized that when he was going down, he had heard a click. Dean never left his gun loaded in the trunk. Gordon hadn't known that and was uncharacteristically sloppy and hadn't checked.

"The gun's not loaded," Sam said and Dean let go of Sam and lunged toward Gordon.

Gordon saw the gig was up and went for one of the knives. He swung it towards Dean who neatly avoided it. Sam, now fully upright, attacked Gordon from the other side, tackling him. Dean kicked him and grabbed for the knife as Gordon and Sam struggled. Dean got the knife from Gordon and then grabbed Sam and pulled him away.

"You think you can try to kill my brother and get away with it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, let's just go," Sam said.

"Are you kidding? We've let him live twice now and he keeps coming back. We have to end this." Sometimes Dean couldn't believe his brother's kind nature. Someone tried repeatedly to kill him and he just wanted to let him go.

"Dean, if we kill him we're no better than he is," Sam argued with Dean and while he was doing that, he inadvertently stepped between Dean and Gordon. That was all Gordon needed. He grabbed Sam's ankle and yanked, surprising Sam and bringing him down. At the same time, he grabbed out the other knife he had taken from the trunk and when Sam hit the ground, he was ready, putting the knife to his throat.


	6. Preemptive Strikes

"Put the knife down, Dean," Gordon instructed.

"No way. Let him go," Dean countered.

Sam tried to move out of Gordon's grasp and was rewarded with a shallow cut to the neck. "Don't move again," Gordon hissed in his ear. Sam knew there was really no gain in obeying Gordon, since his whole goal was to kill him, but with the knife tight against his throat he couldn't really do anything anyway.

Dean stood there holding the knife, feeling completely useless. If he went for Gordon, Gordon could easily kill Sam before Dean even nicked him. If he put the knife down, Gordon would slit Sam's throat and be on him before he had a chance to pick it up. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, each considering his options.

Finally, Gordon stood up, bringing Sam up with him as a shield. He pulled Sam back and started dragging him off towards his stolen car. Dean followed, still showing his knife to Gordon, hoping it would keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Where are you going, Gordo?" Dean asked, wondering if he was just planning on walking Sam until Dean got sick of following. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Why don't you just stay back?" Gordon asked, wondering how he was going to get Sam into the car with Dean right on his ass.

"I don't think so," Dean said.

Gordon cut Sam again hoping that maybe that would make Dean back off. He should have known better. Dean closed the distance a bit, the opposite result of what Gordon wanted. They rounded the corner and Dean saw the car and knew what Gordon was going for. Gordon would lose his shield when he pushed Sam into the car. Dean waited patiently, or maybe not so patiently, for his opening.

Gordon went up to the driver's side door and opened it. Dean immediately realized his mistake. The door was now between him and them. Gordon started cutting into Sam's neck, while at the same time, slipping behind the wheel and Dean attempted to dive over the car door. The door slammed and Gordon took off. Dean found himself covered in Sam's blood.

"No, no, no, no," he said over and over as he felt for a pulse. To his surprise, he found one. He realized that in his haste, Gordon had missed the vein he was going for. It was a deep cut, but shouldn't be fatal. He just had to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded weakly.

"I'm going to run for the Impala and be right back, OK?" Dean asked.

"OK," Sam whispered.

Dean ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He quickly got in the car and sped the short distance to Sam. He helped him up and placed him on the back seat. He gave him a towel and told him to hold it over his neck. He was relieved to see there was not nearly as much blood as he had thought. He had apparently just panicked.

He drove to a hotel in Texas. He couldn't risk staying in Arkansas. He also couldn't speed. Every few minutes he said, "You OK, Sammy?" and every few minutes he was reassured with a soft, "I'm fine."

When they reached the hotel, Dean carefully stitched up Sam's throat. He inspected the towel and noted that the amount of blood on it did not represent a life-threatening loss. He breathed deeply in relief and watched Sam sleep. He would be fine after a couple of days sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon Walker was elated. He had finally managed to kill Sam Winchester. This must be how an Olympic athlete felt when they won the Gold. Now, he either had to get rid of Dean, or figure out some way to permanently evade him. The only way to permanently evade him was to kill him, Gordon instantly decided. He figured Dean would have headed to Texas. It was the closest state to where they were in Arkansas and he would have wanted to evade the police. He called some friends and had them on the lookout for Dean and the Impala.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up the next day. "Dean?" he asked.

"Right here, Sammy," Dean answered.

"What happened?"

"Gordon cut you, but not too bad. I stitched up your throat. You look like Frankenstein," Dean joked.

Sam tried to smile. "What happened to Gordon?"

"He got away," Dean admitted. "We should go after him when you get better."

"You're probably right," Sam agreed. Gordon wasn't going to rest until he was dead and Dean was likely to get caught in the crossfire. He didn't want that.

Dean was surprised at Sam's easy agreement, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'm going to get you some soup.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon had been heading towards Texas waiting to hear news. The cell phone he had picked up yesterday rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Gordon," an old hunter friend of his said. "I saw a '67 Impala at the Alamo Hotel. Kansas plates."

"That's them. I know that place. Thanks," Gordon said and hung up. He was only a few miles away from getting Dean before Dean could get him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam lay in bed waiting for Dean to return with the soup. They needed to get Gordon before he got them. He understood that. At the same time, it totally went against everything he believed. He couldn't think of another solution.

The door flew open and Sam looked up. Gordon was standing in the doorway, with a gun, presumably loaded this time.

"Sammy? I thought I killed you," Gordon said in irritation.

Sam didn't feel a response to that was necessary. "Guess I'll just have to remedy that now, won't I?"

"I don't think so," Dean said entering the room behind Gordon and putting his gun up to Gordon's head. "Put the gun down."

Gordon hesitated. He really wanted to rid the world of Sam, but didn't think he could get a shot off before Dean put a bullet in his brain. Dean got sick of waiting for him to decide, though, and pulled the trigger.

Sam jumped. He knew it had been the plan, but he just couldn't believe Dean had killed a human in cold blood. "Move, Sam," Dean ordered. They had to get out of there before the cops showed up.

Sam shook himself out of his shock and jumped up. He was a little dizzy, but fought it off and hurriedly put on his shoes while Dean grabbed their gear. He followed him out of the room and they were in the car driving by the cops as they sped to the scene.

"That was close," Dean said.

"Sure was," Sam answered. He was bothered by how easy it seemed to be for Dean to kill Gordon. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring it up or not.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He could tell something was bothering Sam.

"How could you just kill him like that?" Sam asked.

"His whole goal in life was to kill you Sam. My job is to protect you. It was a no brainer."

"But he was human," Sam countered.

"I thought you were on board with this," Dean said, confused.

"I thought I was too, but when it actually came to it, to killing a person… I don't know," Sam trailed off.

"I'm not just going to go around deciding that people need to die, if that's what you're worried about, Sam. This was a psycho who wanted to kill you and others like you," Dean explained. He actually didn't care too much about the other psychics. They freaked him out. Andy seemed OK, but he was still not sure about him. The demon might turn them all into killers. Except for Sam. Sam was fine. Nothing wrong with Sam. If he told himself that enough, he would believe it.

The End


End file.
